TOUHOU CLASH: War Engine
by Aeos React
Summary: "Slight Crossover with Biomega", Gensokyo is invaded by a massive and incredibly powerful and super-advanced war engine, and it is wiping out village after village, is their any hope for Gensokyo, and could that hope be Cirno? Some references will show.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover with Touhou Project and Biomega

TOUHOU CLASH: War Engine

Chapter 1-Intrusion

Cirno had decided to go out one day, feeling it was a very good day and it was near winter, which was her favorite time, since she was an Ice Fairy, and then she wondered what she should do when she got her gang together.

As she thought of this, she noticed that she had stumbled into a human village, and then noticed that the people weren't looking at her, but rather looked at the sky and Cirno saw why.

An unusual formation of clouds had appeared, and was swirling around, the clouds dark.

Then a very dark shape came out, and was made of a black metal, and looked… evil, in Cirno's eyes, and had a large diamond shape to it, with a very low whine coming from it.

Then it was entirely through and the clouds were gone, but the thing hovered in place, with letters that she didn't recognize but could still remember them, especially after what happened next.

The thing shifted, the large sides spreading out and multiple areas extended outward, and the whole thing shifted to the point where it became more like some sort of giant monstrous creature, and then electricity began to go over its body, only adding to its terrifying visage, and it looked like a sort of top with many blades coming from it, all swinging at certain angles.

Then a very loud whine could be heard coming from it, and then several spots on the large blades and main body began to light up, and then from those spots…..

… came a laser hell.

Cirno flew through the village, avoiding the thousands of white beams and explosions the tore through the village, destroying everything and everyone, its attacks indiscriminate and power that practically made it seem like it was the job of a hundred Marisa Kirasames, using hundreds of 'Non-directional Laser' and 'Master Spark' attacks, and as Cirno exited the village and hid behind a tree in the Forest of Magic, she was trembling all over as she saw it finish the job and then shifted to its regular form and it began to disappear, like a sheet of paint that could make things vanish was spreading itself over its body, then she heard the very low wine it made as it passed directly over her and soon the wine faded and the 'thing' was gone…..

….. leaving a burning and destroyed ruin in its wake, and Cirno said only one thing.

"WHAT IN THE GOD's WAS THAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Start Battle

Reimu Hakurei was busy at the shrine, moving several items in her shed when suddenly Cirno flew in, and shaking all over and looked like she saw all hell.

Reimu (or really anyone), did not like Cirno or her gang and in this case Reimu was getting a few thoughts in her head, while Cirno was yelling about something, then when Cirno finished.

"Okay, now turn around," said Reimu.

Cirno did so.

"Lean forward"

Cirno leaned forward.

"Yep, just like that"

Then she kicked Cirno with all her might and sent the fairy deep into the forest, and then she returned to her cleaning, which lasted about a minute and then went to sleep, in the middle of the day for many hours.

* * *

"Dang that Reimu, I should go back there and show her what for, but it looks like Cirno's gonna need to get help from somewhere," and Cirno took off.

Everywhere she went, she was either ignored, beaten up, almost killed and was once actually killed (never, NEVER, even accidentally, harm Yuuka's flowers, DON'T DO IT MAN), then resurrected and moved on.

Even her close friends had other things to do, and then she suddenly and if not luckily, caught the Hell Raven Utsuho Reiuji on a good day (thank the god's), which was excessively rare, and luckily Utsuho was just as big an idiot as Cirno and agreed to help, especially if she got to blast something and not feel sorry for it.

They then headed out; on their journey to hunt down the 'black thing' Cirno had seen.

* * *

They flew everywhere looking for the thing, and then Utsuho said, "This is boring, I wanna go somewhere else, like maybe the human village for some fun."

"That thing is out here, I can feel it and when we find it, we'll blast it apart and show it whose boss, then we'll show everyone and become heroes, and people will respect us, and if we don't then at least they may give us a nice burial," Cirno finished.

"That last part makes me want to just leave," said Ustuho.

"Wait, we'll jus-!"

Cirno suddenly heard a distant, faint, yet unmistakable low wining noise.

Then the pair looked to see another human settlement in the distance.

Then Cirno saw a shape suddenly come into existence.

The 'Black Thing' was back.

Then it folded out its multiple blades, and then let loose a storm of lasers, and Cirno and Utsuho watched as every single human died instantly from the attack, and then they saw as it finished again and disappeared.

"The Gods, I can be crazy, but I don-, okay so I have wiped out some places in the past, but I left a few alive, I think," said Utsuho.

"No time, Utsuho, shoot at where it was at," said Cirno.

"ALRIGHT!"

Utsuho charged the control rod and fired a beam of nuclear energy directly at the spot where the thing was, and it hit something that was there, and the thing soon blurred into existence.

Then it opened up and released a focused beam of energy, hitting where the two were and causing a very large explosion, throwing them both in two directions.

"Damn, this thing strikes quick," said Utsuho as she raised her arm cannon and fired again, the beam exploding against a blade, leaving cracks, which soon disappeared as the thing repaired itself, and fired off several beams as Cirno and Utsuho took to the sky.

Then Cirno unleashed a hail of ice at the thing, all which bounced of its armored body, and then one of its long blades swung out and it struck Cirno on its flat side and sent her to the ground, and then Utsuho came up with her spellcard…

…. 'Explosion Sign, Giga Flare'.

The machine was hit by explosive blasts and was sent into the ground and Utsuho thought that she got it, and was then knocked to the ground by the broadside of one of its large blades again, and the whole thing was back up, and then it released its beams at them both, blowing them both deep into the forest as smoking heaps, and then it disappeared again.

* * *

Utsuho and Cirno got back up, and realized that they had gotten their buts handed to them by the thing, then Utsuho surprised Cirno by showing what was probably a very large amount of her intelligence in one thing.

"The words on it, I saw Kappa with some book with words like that once, and I looked at it once, and it was some sort of translation book, and when I finished reading it, I found that it said 'English-Japanese Translation for Morons," and then I blew it up afterward, anyway I saw what the words said, they said 'WAR ENGINE', no wonder it was tough since we fought something for a war," finished Utsuho.

"So we know its name," said Cirno, "now we just need a plan and more help, but what will we plan and it's not like help can just come from anywhere."

Then Aya Shameimaru, a Tengu and a hot-head reporter arrived after she saw the smoke that rose from the area.

"Whoa what the heck happened," said Aya.

"Some giant thing called a War Engine came and blew the town apart, then we fought it but got our butts kicked," said Cirno.

"Really, tell me everything, leave nothing out," said Aya.

Utsuho was about to say something when Cirno raised her hand, having gotten an idea.

"Instead of questioning us, why not join us for a little outing, were actually looking for the War Engine and if you come with us, you can get a picture of it and maybe get questions from it, after you help us beat it down so you get your questions," said Cirno.

Aya thought, and then on a whim said, "What the heck, I don't have much to do, and things have been pretty slow, so I guess I have time to kill."

With that, the three of them set off in search of the giant, armored destroyer, its name…

… 'WAR ENGINE'.


End file.
